Blind trust
by DelusionFusion
Summary: Things aren't always easy, when life gives you lemons ect, ect..


_**Blind Trust**_

.

.

.

A soft breeze blew gently over the hills, carrying with it blades of grass and rouge leaves. The sun shinned down, warming anyone who'd take the moment to bask in the light. A day meant to be enjoyed, that was the original plan anyway…

"Inuyasha!" The shrill cry broke the tranquility "Sit Boy!"

The ground shook "Ack!" birds flew with the outburst.

Suddenly a black-haired girl stomped through the forest at an incredulous speed, trampling over plant life as she pushed her way through heavy foliage.

"Stupid-pig-headed-no-good Dog!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder, hoping that through the distance she created he'd still be able to hear her insult.

Her hand come up rubbing furiously away at building tears. They made it hard for her to see where she was going but damn it if that stopped her.

She knew he hadn't meant it the way it had come out but the words still stung. Pushing pass a thick covering of shrubs she cried out when the unnoticed thorns pricked at her skin.

Kagome moved to free herself from the thorns when her foot caught something, falling on her back punitively. For a moment, she didn't move. Too hurt both physically and emotionally to will herself up.

Her arm rose to cover her face, tinny sobs breaking from her lips. Why did he have to go and ruin a good moment? She had worked so hard to prepare a meal, putting extra effort on his. Never expecting him to spit it out then say the worst things possible.

.

.

His sour faces and nasty comments hadn't bother her at first, but being Inuyasha he had to keep pushing. Even as she removed his plate and started up on pack of ramen for him.

" **Can't cook, can't shoot arrows. Shit bitch you really aren't good for anything."**

" **Oh yeah? Tell me then who else will spot your precious shards for you then?"** She should have known her own set up but truly never expecting him to fallow through-

" **Kikyo could, with less bitching too..."** The half demon in front of her trailed off as his eyes slowly widened as if realizing what he'd said.

.

.

"You idiot… you ass! Why'd you have to-" soft hiccups broke her cries, for a moment all she did was lay there. All she could do, listening to the slow return of forest life. The cicadas started up again; soft chirps mixing in enough to relax her, if only just a little.

Who knows how long she would have stayed there nursing her hurt feelings but the soft rustling beside her head caught her attention. Sniffing, she turned her head to look at the tall grass where she presumed the sound originated.

For a moment she didn't see anything, but something was there… Kagome leaned up on her forearms staring intently at one particular spot. She was either crazy or-

With a hiss the demon snake broke its transparency to launch at the girl, she screamed as the thing spurted gray acid on her face.

.

.

He cursed again when the scent of her tears grew stronger, stupid girl took everything so seriously. So he had said a couple of rough sounding stuff, she should know by now he hadn't meant it.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance as the hem of his pant leg caught on a shrub, his steps remarkably slow enough to allow that. He was dreading doing this, facing her when she still smelled so fresh of the hurt he had inflicted.

He mumbled as he tried to shake his leg free, not putting enough effort to succeed with much.

'Stupid woman, crying all the damn time.' Still his attempts to ease his own guilt failed

Inuyasha had barely re-started the argument of getting it over with and confronting her when he heard it...

He could live for thousands of years, probably would, still the sound of her scream was something he'd never mistake.

In a blur of a second he was there, towering over the serpent as its mouth dripped with the leftover acid. Rage flowed over him, his claws pierced the creature as his eyes took in her state.

Distress overpowering her scent, her small frail form shaking with the pain and fear as she laid on the forest ground…

He'd give anything to kill the scaly thing again.

"Kagome"

She'd just scream when she heard his call, her sobs quieted to hear him. Then before Kagome knew it strong arms had her, listing her into his strong hold, then the wind blew against her face icing her wet cheeks.

"Inuyasha?" They stopped abruptly in the next second the feeling of cold water on her face had her spluttering.

"Open your eyes" his soft command was lost on the flaying girl "Open your eyes Kagome!"

His shout broke through her fear, Inuyasha wasted no time in pouring the water into her eyes. Washing out whatever it was that thing spat on her. Her big blue eyes seemed glazed, almost frosted over with a clear sheet.

Cursing low he poured more water down, feeling his own panic and fear for the girl growing. After a few minutes of his persistent cleaning a small hand rose to stop him.

"It's no use…" Kagome could barely whisper, her eyes on his face but… "I can't see anything"

.

.

Soft crackling of fire wood, the rustling of clothing, even the soft breathing of the sleeping people around her. She still had her hearing, that helped her keep her mind at ease to some degree.

The eternal darkness wasn't the most comforting thing, then there was the feeling of paranoia that fallowed along with the disorientation that left the poor girl feeling helpless.

A week had passed since Inuyasha practically flew them to Kaede's home, hoping the aged woman could have an answer.

No such luck, although the half demon did not seem to lose faith.

However, after a daily routine of covering her eyes with a paste that smelled foul hours after applying it, Kagome found herself unable to share his hope.

She knew Sango and Miroku had drifted off to sleep. Miroku snored softly and Sango had a tendency to shift in her sleep.

The only people she couldn't track were the demons of the group, too stealthy to cue her in on their ware about.

Shippo laid next to her, a tinny ball of warmth against her stomach. Kirara was impossible to locate. She never made much noise in the first place finding the demon kitten was no easy task.

Inuyasha had either been there where ever she was but optioned for total silence or would run off into the wild too fast for her to stop him.

On those moments she couldn't help but wonder if he was out there collecting shards, running after rumors now that his precious shard seeker wasn't seeking anymore.

Kagome rolled carefully onto her back, staring at the ceiling presumably. She could picture what it looked like perfectly, having stared at this ceiling for hours on several different occasions.

The far corners always dusty and homing a few spiders.

For Kaede it was too difficult of a task and not worth the time, so Kagome took it upon herself to tend to them in their stays in Kaede's home.

It was a way to thank her for putting up with the more- difficult characteristics of some people.

Those days were over now, although Kagome never particularly enjoyed the task, it was sad to think she'd never dust those corners again. Or stair up at the wooden planks above her when sleep wouldn't come, or even...

The same thought entered her mind for the fourth night in a row.

What was she still doing there? Surely her time was better at handling this then the post-modern medicine era she was currently stuck in. Or maybe they wouldn't. Would Tokyo's best and brightest be able to figure out a demon snake's poison?

"What am I going to do..." She sighed softly moving herself to a half sitting up position, causing the kid fox next to her to stir so she stopped.

For a while all the girl could do was stare down at her lap, knowing Shippo rested there but not able to see his sweet sleeping face.

She needed to get out here.

Kagome counted to ten before moving again, this time with no resistance. Her hand searched for the wall, easing the covers off. This would be easier if they hadn't insisted on keeping her tucked away at the back Kaede's hut, never leaving the space of the futon she occupied.

Carefully Kagome began to crawl toward what she hoped was the front of the hut. Using the wall to keep her going, one hand stretching out feeling for anything that might be in her way. Aside from the occasional item she had to move aside this was easy enough.

When the breeze from the night's cold air brushed against her Kagome knew she'd made it.

The next part was tricky, Kaede usually slept soundly near the door and with Miroku's snoring racket it was hard to hear where the old healer actually resided.

'Come on Kagome, use that modern world brain of yours' using her hand she hovered above the ground, moving it slowly around her.

Soon enough her hand hovered dangerously close to the sleeping miko, the breath from her heating Kagome's palm.

Inching away she began her crawl through the narrow space between the priestess and wall, all the while chanting the same mantra in her mind. 'Easy... easy... easy...'

The mat hit her face, not having consider it at the beginning of her mission. The rattling noise it caused froze her still, ears straining to catch any change in the small controlled environment.

Nothing but her own racing heart came, it was now or never, holding the mat aside she squeezed herself out of the room.

The dirt under her hands felt cold, the wind was harsh giving away the changing of seasons.

Slowly, as if the ground bellow her would vanish if she seized to hold on to it, Kagome stood. Testing the stability of her legs before taking her first full step, without anyone hovering or helping.

A breath she hadn't known she'd been holding left fallowed with a soft giggle. Feeling bolder and better than she'd had in days, Kagome prepped herself for the second step. Her foot lifted and stretched farther than the first step, leading her away from what she grew to associate with a personal cell.

"What the hell are you doing?" The sudden booming voice beside her felt like ice water dropping down on her.

"Eeeek! Inu-Inuyasha!?"

He heard the first sign of her stirring, wasn't hard given his position on top of their roof. He laid there, arms tucked behind his head staring at the vast layer of stars that covered the night's sky.

The same feeling of guilt washed over him, he didn't fight it or deny it, if anything Inuyasha welcomed the feeling. Knowing he was a bit as miserable as Kagome probably was, the spoken of girl was tossing and turning for the fourth night in a row.

She would either sleep restlessly or continue to toss and turn all night, Kagome started to sleep the days away since there wasn't much to do anyhow. The whole time he'd sit up here like a coward, unable to confront her, unable to comfort or help in any way.

Inuyasha had planned to continue his brooding when something changed, she didn't think anyone would notice. He half hoped she'd give up or mess up somewhere and wake the whole hut. When he spotted her slipping through the door mat on her hands and knees the feeling of guilt intensified.

He found her eyes right away, frosted over and staring blankly ahead. She would always be this way now... because of him. 'Kagome... you must really hate me'

Her soft giggle broke through the persistent thoughts, Inuyasha blinked away his confusion, he took a closer look at her now.

Standing there in shaky legs, her long raven hair blowing around her with the night's breeze. Her gentle smile summoned him so that before he knew it he stood right in front of her.

The initial fear that swept over her died down when she realized it was only him, still she was on edge. Jumping back and away to give her air to breath, Inuyasha crossed his arms waiting for her to regain her senses.

"Well?" Kagome only bit her lip and turned away, her hands coming up to fiddle with the strands of her hair as she fixed her gaze on the ground.

His patience ran short when the time stretched on and she didn't seem closer to answering.

"Shit wench, you go deaf too?"

Whatever he had meant to say was defiantly not that. 'Shit!'

Kagome stilled, her hands freezing mid stroke. She knew any other time that little tasteless remark would have earned a few thousands sits but-

She lifted her head and stared at his general direction, she needed him to speak to be able to really know.

"You're an ass" even as Kagome said it nothing could stop the smile that broke through.

Inuyasha felt a rush of something wash over him seeing her like that, like it was just any other night, like everything was as it always has been.

"I hope you're not just figuring that out now... what are you doing out here Kagome?"

Kagome focused on where his voice originated from, unsure and uneasy, the next few steps where a bit wobbly. She heard his sharp intake of breath and hoped he wouldn't come to her.

That he'd let her do this.

Luck would have it Inuyasha felt too unsure on what Kagome's boundaries now were, would she be mad if he went to touch her?

"Nope, I've always known. First impressions are meant to last you know."

His scoff and low growl helped her navigate "It's not like you were on your best either"

She shuffled a few steps closer, feet tumbling over themselves still, she didn't fall.

He hadn't known he was holding his breath till she spoke up.

"Inuyasha?" She stopped mid-way, second guessing her path.

"What?" Why did everything that came out sound so rough, here she was going to him and he couldn't muster a better tone. Would Kagome stop her guest now?

"Talk to me, will you?"

"I'm no good at talking" He meant everything, he wasn't good at talking about everything. Not the small things or the big things. He knew that he should have talked to her at the begging of this mess but...

"I know, you're more a man of action." She took several small steps towards him.

"Anyone can say words" Inuyasha continued, watching her get closer "they don't always mean what they say."

"I know" Kagome's voice was so soft if he hadn't had his ears Inuyasha would've missed it.

There was a long pause, Kagome half ways to him didn't take another step. He wanted to close the gap between them, but she had to this and he was well aware.

"I can try if you want me to"

Kagome had been waiting for his reply but when it came it surprised her to know just how close she was. "Try what?"

Her voice barely hid her happiness, she was almost there.

"The talking stuff, I'm not saying I'll suddenly be talking all the time but- If you want I can try."

She was there now, arm's length away from him, Inuyasha felt the surge of pride for the girl standing there. Kagome was also lost in a moment feeling in control since this whole mess started, till she took that final step, her foot stepped on an uneven strap of land.

He was there even before she started falling "Damn it" Kagome swore, the word just as foreign on her tongue as it was on the hanyō's ears as they fell from her mouth.

His chuckle was soft and right next to her ear, Kagome might've not noticed before but now all she can do is feel the differences. His arms are strong and build with muscles that flex under her fingertips, his warmth wraps around her even if he's just holding her loosely up.

"Close enough" Inuyasha says as she tries to stand up on her own, feeling a bit more disappointed in herself than what was necessary.

Inuyasha waited till she was up on her own again before jumping a good distance away from her again "Try again"

When his voice wasn't near her anymore but a few yards away, Kagome chewed her bottom lip, feeling the land in front of her for more uneven terrain with the tip of her foot.

"The path is clear" He told her yet she didn't stop the way her foot inched forward expecting another dip in the ground.

His annoyed growl gained her attention "I said it was fine, you trust me, right?"

The question was loaded, he meant to say do you still trust me?

After all of this do you still believe I'll keep you safe?

But he'd never be able to phrase it that way, to ask if after failing her so many times did she even trust that he'd keep her from at least falling to her face.

"Always" was her breathless reply and although she wouldn't see it Inuyasha smiled her way

"Okay then, keep going."

The next few steps were bigger, placed with more confidence.

"There's a stone to your left" She smiled and stepped right "Good, careful with the dip"

His warning came a bit too late but still helped since she didn't fall but just stumbled.

"Almost there" Inuyasha announced, although at this point he wasn't sure he was saying it for her benefit.

When Kagome closed the distance between them he awaited her with opened arms, as if she knew he would all along Kagome practically crashed herself into his arms.

"Not bad, little more practice and you'll get the hang of it."

There was so many things he wished he could say to her, an apology just at the tip of his tongue but she didn't need it.

When Kagome lifted her face to stare at him, he knew she couldn't see him yet Inuyasha felt as though she were staring straight through his very soul just then.

"Will you help me then?"

His arms tightened around her, filling her with a sense of safety and warmth.

"Whatever you want wench"

In this moment she didn't need to see to know, didn't need to hear the words to understand how he felt.

Kagome closed her eyes and just basked in this moment, his arms around her, the breeze blowing gently around them. The sounds of the night signing a special melody for the pair that stood, perfectly at peace in the arms of one another.

"I'll fix this, you know that right." His breath tickled her ear as he spoke

"I know" Kagome tucked herself deeper into his embrace.

Whatever fear of the darkness and the unknown she had, stopped in his arms. Things wouldn't ever be the same, they'd never be easy, then again when were they ever.

.

.

.

A/N: I'm actually considering making this a full story instead of just a one-shot. Idk what do you guys think? Reviews are appriciated.


End file.
